


Тёплый морской ветер

by Lyrbis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Хибари сидел на выступающем камне и смотрел на вздымающее грудь, дышащее часто и глубоко перед грозой, море. Мукуро был многим похож на этот ветер – ласковый, но пронизывающий до костей. Сильный, но неуловимый.Описание связи и её развития. Таймлайн - примерно 6 лет после битвы представителей.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 7





	Тёплый морской ветер

Тёплый морской ветер трепал волосы, путаясь в прядях, играя с ними: подкидывая и опуская, лишая привычной формы, но не тревожа. Хибари сидел на выступающем камне и смотрел на вздымающее грудь, дышащее часто и глубоко перед грозой, море. Мукуро был многим похож на этот ветер – ласковый, но пронизывающий до костей. Сильный, но неуловимый. Мечтой укротить ветер он переболел ещё лет в девятнадцать – для любого японца такие вещи, как естественность процессов и неизменность сути природы – закон. Очевидная данность, которую он почему-то счел разумным отринуть, пытаясь удержать, привязать к себе. Рокудо Мукуро – не тот человек, которого легко приковать или остановить. Если тот задался целью – напирает, как настоящее цунами, снося всё на своём пути. Не то, чтобы Хибари это не нравилось. С другой стороны, иллюзионист оказался невероятно внимательным и осторожным не только в своих действиях, но и в личных отношениях. «Отношения – слово-то какое дурацкое», каждый раз морщился Мукуро. Кёя с ним согласен, как оказалось - во многих вещах. В том, что свобода и уважение – залог долгого и крепкого союза, в том, что любовь – это совсем не про «всегда и везде вместе» … Хотя, проводить вечера за просмотром психологических триллеров и обсуждать их до утра, и правда, было интересно. С Мукуро вообще никогда не было скучно. Как угодно, но – не скучно. А ещё Рокудо просто знал, что такое – действительно херово. И в эти моменты умел позаботиться именно так, как нужно, чтобы не вызывать ощущение, будто тебя жалеют. По сути, бесценный навык. Они оба там были – в «персональном аду».  
\- Размышляешь о жизни, или поедем за чаем? – Хибари вздрогнул. Даже не заметил, как прошуршала по гравию и песку машина. Кёя обернулся, и увидел Рокудо, в ветровке, поверх совсем не по погоде легкой рубашки, смотрящего внимательно, но с легкой улыбкой на губах.   
\- Едем. – Хибари поднялся, отряхнул джинсы и уже было сел на пассажирское в серый внедорожник, когда Мукуро перекинул ему ключи.   
\- Веди. Я сегодня тако-ой ленивый. – И хитро улыбнулся, потягиваясь. Знал, когда ему требовалось расслабиться, вождением ли, ещё чем. Главное, чтобы в деле был полный контроль.   
Взяв с собой чай и горячий шоколад с парой брускетт из кофейни, они устроились на застеклённом балконе с открытым окном. Пошел дождь. Мукуро по одному взгляду понял, что нужно принести сигареты, что Хибари бы не отказался от приготовленного им ризотто. И никакой гордости, из серии «я тебе не домохозяйка». Если Рокудо заболевал или выбивался из сил, что с ним (о боже, какая неожиданность), тоже случалось - все заботы брал на себя Кёя. Они могли разговаривать часами, могли упорно молчать, и им всё равно было комфортно в обществе друг друга.   
\- Побудь сегодня блеклым. – Просьба о покое. В таком не отказывают, если любят. Мукуро усмехнулся, и в штуку пафосно тряхнул волосами.  
\- Мою ужасающую красоту ничто не уймет, но я тебя понял, Кёя. – Его имя из уст Тумана звучало всегда мягко. За счет отсутствующего страха и отстраненности в голосе. Ему хотелось просто быть Человеком, хотя бы раз в день, перед сном. Мукуро во время секса давал ему куда больше – он чувствовал себя нужным. А ещё, Рокудо, когда почти не соображал перед оргазмом, иногда признавался в любви. И каждый раз ему казалось, что он ослышался, до того момента, как не услышал это же на ухо, очнувшись на больничной койке после почти недели отключки. Всех тогда потрепало. По-хорошему, если бы не способности Мукуро и скорость реакции на всякие пиздецы Скуало – прахом бы лежали. Но теперь лежат вместе, в кровати, и смотрят Лилихаммер. А потом ещё какую-то муть – «очень странные дела». Сюжет, как на его вкус, затейливый, но пока, первый сезон слишком затянут. Его куда больше волнует тот факт, что у итальянца стал ещё глубже взгляд, и взрослее на незначительный год лицо. Они оба взрослели телом, но никогда – душой. Старость словно понимала, что никогда не достанет до их ментальной составляющей. Рокудо любил говорить, что не доживет до пятидесяти. Хибари не был в этом так уверен: регулярные курсы всевозможных витаминов делали половину работы, а вторую – секс и отдых. Как сейчас. Нет, он, определенно, не собирается стареть. Пока нет.   
\- Что? – Спрашивает спокойно Мукуро, целуя в шею. Бархатный, ласковый, словно ветер в июньскую ночь. Как будто и не «тот самый Рокудо Мукуро» вовсе.  
\- Ничего. Просто ты красивый. – Рокудо тихо смеется. Могло показаться насмешкой над глупостью, но Хибари знает – от смущения. Не привык к хорошему отношению. Здесь они тоже похожи. Искренность пугала до приступов тахикардии, в начале.  
\- Вот кто бы говорил, а. – Ладонь Мукуро ведет по его груди вниз, и Кёя ухмыляется. Рокудо смотрит на него хитрюще, задирает домашнюю майку и обхватывает губами сосок, втягивает, чуть прикусывает и тут же зализывает, словно зверь рану.   
\- Провокатор. – В голосе Хибари предвкушающая, игриво угрожающая нота.  
\- Тебе нравится.   
Его, и правда, всё устраивает. Мукуро ведет ненавязчиво, показывает привязанность и готовность развлечь, раскрасить снова начавший сереть под грузом дел и ответственности мир, а не свою доминирующую позицию. У них нет главных, и никогда не было. Хибари взял реванш через три года после битвы представителей, и тогда всё окончательно встало на свои места. Его проигрыш Мукуро был следствием необдуманности, самоуверенности и взыгравшей гордости. И хитрости Рокудо, разумеется.   
Никто никого не винил. Гокудера как-то поднял данные по Эстранео, его интересовали разработки, но даты пары исследований совпали с возрастом, в котором Рокудо примерно и сбежал. Он читал внимательно. После этого, остатки стремления желать Мукуро адских мук, куда-то исчезли – с него, кажется, хватит. О зачистке был только факт, но Хибари догадывался – кровавая баня была впечатляющей. От чего-то верилось, что даже лет в десять, Мукуро был способен уничтожить любого, кто встанет на его пути к свободе. Опять же – здесь у них было много общего, только Хибари отстоял свою независимость перед отцом и перенял дела семьи после его смерти. 

Мукуро, узнав его семейную подноготную, сказал только одно: «знаешь, сейчас я рад, что у меня нет семьи». И посмотрел пронизывающе серьезно, с сочувствием и пониманием. Жалости не было места – они уважали друг друга. Хибари не ответил тогда – мать умерла два дня назад. Было слишком паршиво, коммуницировать было ещё тяжелее, чем обычно. И Рокудо просто вытащил его за шкирку из наступавшей на пятки депрессии: сначала потащил с собой разбираться с Бруно. А когда, после «случайно» (для Савады) случившихся тройки трупов, тот сначала дал ему в лицо, со всей силы – в голове стоял звон ещё с полминуты – чтобы вывести из оцепенения, а затем поцеловал, сминая губы и вдавливая в стену, Хибари понял: кажется, навсегда.   
Он не верил в вечную любовь, но абсурдно верил и доверял Мукуро, который мог встать на два часа раньше, просто чтобы приготовить на завтрак что-то, любимое им в честь дня рождения. Семью каждый из них обрел позже, в лице другого.

С Рокудо он полюбил праздники. Ему было девятнадцать (какой переломный возраст, в самом деле), они шли по маленькому декоративному мостику через пруд в парке к кафе. Мукуро настаивал на безалкогольном глинтвейне, уговорив его выйти на улицу. Было 24-ое декабря, канун Рождества. В Японии этот праздник обретал символическое значение, и являлся скорее чем-то подобным Дню Святого Валентина. Впрочем, последнее являлось большей ересью и худшим из двух зол. Веселящиеся дети, украшенные улицы, свет из витрин молла. Какая же дурость – в Токио праздновать Рождество. Рокудо крепко сжимал его руку и молча вел. Они оказались на заднем дворе небольшого ресторанчика около полуночи и иллюзионист, наконец, заговорил:   
\- А теперь смотри внимательно. На мир вокруг. – Кёя успел вдохнуть, и вздрогнул – небо озарили залпы. Огненные хризантемы расцветали в небе, чаруя, выжигая свои очертания в памяти и исчезая. Он подставил небу лицо. Сам не понимая – зачем. Хотелось поймать угасающие залпы щеками, впитать под кожу секундную детскую радость. Глупое, ненужное, но такое желанное чувство… Свистящий звук следующей ракеты и, под взрывы, лицо Мукуро осветилось, с одной стороны. Разные глаза чуть прищурены, а на губах улыбка. Настоящая, тёплая. Мукуро не смог избежать её, когда увидел счастье в мимолетном блике грозовых глаз Хибари. Всё-таки, есть, что пробуждать и освобождать. Кёя был пленником гораздо дольше, чем он.   
\- С Рождеством, Кёя. – Растаяло в воздухе паром изо рта. Сидели на веранде в минус два при максимальной влажности. Не идиоты ли? А потом Кёя вспомнил, что ни он, ни Рокудо не заболеют от такой ерунды. И у них есть воняющий специями компот.   
\- Ты католик? – Мукуро смеялся так долго и истерически, смахивая слезы из уголков глаз, что Хибари всерьез подумал о том, что вот – всё, финиш, рехнулся.  
Черта с два.   
\- Праздники нужно любить, потому что это официальный повод отпустить себя. Хотя бы на день. – Кёя смотрел в вычерченные освещением тусклых ламп и обрамлением ресниц глаза. Вот, что его корежило – Мукуро всегда воспринимал себя нынешнего, как стадию роста. Свой самый ценный ресурс. И этому, кажется, пора было поучиться.  
\- Или ночь, - Хрипло сказал Хибари, почти касаясь губ иллюзиониста своими. Мягкие волосы, торчащие из-под шапки, щекотно колыхнулись по щеке, и Хибари улыбнулся. Мукуро притянул его к себе за шею, наплевав на то что его благоверный, очевидно, сел на стол, и согласился:   
\- Или ночь.  
«С Рождеством, Мукуро».

С Рокудо было невероятно просто в быту: испытав лишения разных сортов и видов, Мукуро убежденно жаждал комфорта и уюта, хоть мог обходиться малым. И обеспечивал ими его. Когда Хибари впервые – ему было двадцать два, это был поздний ноябрь – попал в его квартиру, сильно удивился. Всё пространство было в светлых молочных и кофейных тонах. Черный, белый, серый, цвет капучино. Ничего лишнего – только клетчатый розово-серый плед и дурацкие подушки в форме лисы и, кажется, кота из Сейлор Мун, выбивались из общего интерьера. Фран выполз из комнаты, сняв один наушник, состроил отвращенное лицо и, с отчетливым «какой ужас», закрыл дверь. Мукуро махнул рукой, со словами «игнорируй его, завтра свалит», и прошел к дивану, развалившись на нём.  
\- Удивляет, что это не похоже на пыточную? – Поддел и его, и себя Рокудо.  
\- Луна. – Сдал себя с потрохами Хибари. – Ты бы ещё кота завел.  
\- Есть один, соседский, тырит у меня с балкона жратву, когда читаю. Хитрожопый, черный и вредный. Никого не напоминает?  
Мукуро перехватил его шутливый удар и, сделав подсечку, повалил на себя на диван, присосавшись к шее. Бить уже не так хотелось, но возню продолжили, просто в другом ключе. Из-за двери на полную громкость врубилась Fuel Металлики. Тупым Фран не был. Странным – да, идиотом – нет. Иначе Занзас бы в первые сутки прострелил ему башку не задумываясь. 

Они понимали привычки друг друга. Самым удивительным был выбор простых вещей: музыки и гелей для душа – одинаковые предпочтения в запахах, композициях. Всём, что отражает тебя лучше зеркала. Позже, как оказалось – и в еде. Только понятия о допустимой пряности разнились – Рокудо мог жрать столько гвоздики, корицы и перца, что ему от одного вида становилось мерзко. Синхронизироваться с Мукуро с каждым годом было всё легче, Рокудо настолько адаптировался под его предпочтения, темп и принципы жизни, обходя острые углы, а порой специально давя на болевые точки, чтобы вывести весь губительный гной, что оба впадали в ступор. Не было почвы для конфликтов. Тренировки почти на смерть? Были. Раж, страсть, желание растерзать? Никуда не делись.   
Но стоило появиться угрозе извне, на её источник обрушивалась лавина слаженной уничтожающей силы. Хибари никому не позволял безнаказанно трогать своё, а Мукуро не просто так располагал его доверием. Тот действовал холодно и быстро – стирал намертво.

За последние два года они достигли той стадии, когда Гокудера не преминул подколоть их фразой: «муж и жена – одна Сатана». Мукуро не взялся спорить, а он сам только цокнул, про себя пожелав Хаято подавиться дымом опротивевших сигарет и уснуть за отсосом. Вот Ямамото охуеет. Впрочем, кажется, он уже. Убийственно было наблюдать за его жалкими потугами унять буйный характер Хаято, который всё ещё брыкался и твердил, что они «просто любовники», и «чушь собачья – твои отношения». Мукуро философски рассудил, когда они сидели втроем с Тсунаеши, что это по привычке вылетает изо рта урагана, а не потому, что он поганец последний. Сам Хибари склонялся к последнему варианту.  
До мужа и жены им было далеко. Хотя бы потому, что от женщины в Мукуро ничего не было. Хотя тот сам часто юморил на тему «женской интуиции», скорее разряжая обстановку, когда озвучивал свои догадки. Хибари также понял, что у него много проблем, которые вгоняют его во фрустрацию. И Рокудо умел как-то ловко выловить их отправную точку: то ли привык к нему, то ли читал как открытую книгу. Не понятно, что страшнее. 

С Мукуро было весело дурачиться. По-своему: вытряхивая из должников дух, а иногда и кишки, при этом разыгрывая акт абсурда; или пытаясь перепить друг друга, в итоге просыпаясь в родовом поместье Хибари на полу, и пол-утра пытаться победить сонливость. Получалось обычно только к ужину, а потом секс. Поэтому день обычно выпадал полностью. Виделись они реже, чем хотелось бы, поэтому могли себе позволить. Если честно – вообще всё, что угодно. Мир не рухнет, если Савада поверещит в трубку пару минут. Обычно они ставили его на громкую связь, и Мукуро изображал его лицо, иногда подбавляя схожести иллюзиями. Тсуне казалось, что кто-то кашляет, но Хибари изо всех сил пытался не смеяться, видя кривляния Рокудо. Похоже. 

Простуды Мукуро бесили, потому что их нельзя было забить до смерти. Магический эффект на Рокудо оказывали объятия и обильное питье какого-то гадкого горького травяного отвара. Мукуро пожимал плечами и, только в крайних случаях закидываясь антибиотиками, обычно душил недомогание на корню полосканиями и промываниями носа. Чем меньше химии внутрь – тем лучше. И так обезболивающие оба жрали с завидной периодичностью.   
Когда Мукуро пару недель, однажды, просыпался от судорог, переборщив с силой кольца ада, Хибари понял, что нет, это не «просто секс». Его выворачивало от чужой боли, он видел, как Мукуро ухмылялся и делал вид, что это ерунда – но понимал, что тому адски больно. Потому что сам однажды испытывал похожее, словив приход от управления пламенем больше трех часов. Тело не выдержало и сплавило его с невралгией на месяц в постель – с ноющими суставами и полным отсутствием способности к избиению всего, что бесило. Паршивое состояние. С того момента он осторожен с перенапряжением.   
Сначала было сложно – когда болел он, Мукуро как-то очень спокойно, без суеты делал всё необходимое, был менеджером его настроения и иногда, когда было очень херово – гладил по голове, лежа рядом. Простое, дурацкое действие, от которого внутри всё сжималось, и становилось легче. Нежность и забота Рокудо были тем, к чему он никогда не привыкнет. В обратную сторону было также. 

Возможно, поэтому, они их действительно ценили.

\- Ты чего, Кёя? – Спрашивает Мукуро, держа обеими руками кружку с чаем, когда Хибари то ли злится, то ли иррационально боится.   
\- Я знаю, чем лечить ушибы и переломы. Но не простуды. – Мукуро фыркнул и, поднявшись с места, отставил чашку на стол.   
\- Я тебе не пятилетний ребенок, сам лекарства выпью. Нашел, о чем париться. – Хибари бросил «ну и переживай за себя сам». Рокудо осекся. Оставил его одного на полчаса, перегореть, а потом долго извинялся, лаская. На следующий день пришлось сбивать температуру, потому что это была чертова ангина, а мозги у обоих отключались окончательно, стоило возбудиться. 

Их опорные точки запоминались, вжигаясь в память лепестками огненных хризантем.   
Хибари вынырнул из воспоминаний, когда Рокудо подошел к нему и поцеловал в макушку, перегнувшись через спинку дивана.   
\- Задумался? – Хибари смотрел на отросшие снова до поясницы волосы. Красивые и мягкие, шелковистые. Одним движением стянул резинку, провел по распавшейся копне пальцами и поднес пряди к лицу, зарывшись носом в тёплое ощущение. Родной запах кокосового масла – Мукуро в целом тщательно следил за своей внешностью, но щепетильность по отношению к волосам была почти сравнима с фетишизмом. В таком случае, у них один фетиш на двоих. Мукуро нежно улыбался, ловя минуты покорности и покоя. Ему всегда казалось, что мир замыкался в единую сферу, стоило им остаться наедине. Почти: кот терся о ноги, а потом запрыгнул к Хибари на живот. В два грациозных движения. Восхитительный засранец.   
Второй такой же открыл глаза и медленно произнес:   
\- Вспоминаю разное.   
\- Плохое? – Ладонь Мукуро мягко легла на щеку, огладила её, скользнула за ухо, на шею, и снова вверх к кромке волос. Хибари замычал расслабленно, почти мурылкнув, и Мукуро хихикнул. У него два кота. Один просто притворяется человеком. Но он не жаловался – всё звериное, что проступало в Хибари, он любил до дрожи в пальцах, до восхищенного взгляда на него в бою. Азарт, драйв – никто другой не мог этого дать в такой правильной дозе.  
\- Хорошее, в основном. Но твои волосы напомнили. – Хибари замолк и нахмурился. Рокудо обошел диван и сел рядом, взяв любимого за руку. Всё ещё думал, что есть часть его вины? Удивительная глупость в данном вопросе.  
\- Ты не-   
\- Знаю. – Перебил Хибари, почти рыкнув. – Но его всё равно надо было мучительно убить, а не просто устроить ему разрыв сердца. Не мог придумать что-то оригинальнее? – Мукуро усмехнулся и укусил Кёю за губу, отвлекая на себя.   
\- Чтобы, пока я это реализовывал – ты умер? Я правильно понял твои представления об идеальном ходе в тот момент? – Рокудо приподнял бровь. Хибари положил ладонь на горло Мукуро. Тот даже не напрягся, только подался вперед и поцеловал, улыбаясь, раздвигая губы горчим языком.  
\- Он спалил твои волосы.  
\- Не лысый же остался. – Пожал плечами Мукуро, и запустил руки под футболку, разгоряченно выдохнув Кёе в шею – сухой рельеф желанного тела был слишком привлекателен, чтобы думать о том, что было «когда-то там, где-то там». Циклиться на прошлом – бесполезное занятие.  
\- Фу. – Резко ответил Хибари. Мукуро прыснул и уточнил.  
\- То есть, останься я лысым, ты бы меня не ебал?   
Хибари сделал вид, что очень серьезно задумался. Рокудо даже успел возмутиться на секунду – прочитал по отблеску в глазах и прилившей к щекам крови. А потом оскалился и, сжав горло, притянул к себе, страстно поцеловав. Мукуро довольно застонал, заскреб ногтями по животу, и Хибари тут же дернулся. Вставало на Рокудо моментально, как по щелчку. Даже не пытался дышать ведь, только отвечал на поцелуй и сдавленно постанывал, всё слабее. Медленно разжав руку, он отстранился, тут же обнимая Мукуро, зарываясь носом в его волосы. Иллюзионист тихо выдохнул – дрожь прошла по всему телу истомой, скрутилась в узел внизу живота и давила на ребра. Россыпь мазков губами и укусов вдоль шеи, словно кистью по картине – Хибари взъерошил хохолок на затылке любимого, и, понимая, что, скорее всего, оставит себя без продолжения, не сдержался:  
\- Останься ты лысым, я бы заставил тебя носить парики средневековья, и намутил бы бизнес на сбыте эксклюзив фото Хранителям. – Мукуро переварил информацию, злорадно усмехнулся и схватил Хибари за подбородок, с силой сжав челюсть, смотря в глаза.   
\- Какой вредный мальчик. – Любовно сказал Мукуро, любуясь хищным блеском в серых глазах.  
\- Весь в тебя. – Процедил Хибари, сдавив ладонями бедра Мукуро.  
Напряжение длилось ровно до того момента, как им не надоело сверлить друг друга взглядом, как в старые-добрые времена. Серьезно, их первый секс тоже случился после всех этих переглядок, усмешек и наигранной злости. Мукуро прыснул, и оба хрипло рассмеялись, понимая, что не в силах сейчас, с нынешней, адекватной позиции, поддержать этот сеттинг на уровне. Мукуро рухнул ему на грудь, на что давно сваливший в ноги кот недовольно мяукнул и демонстративно орал, пока не забежал в ванную.   
Хибари неспешно перебирал волосы, как ночное небо, и слушал дыхание Рокудо, который выводил узоры на его груди под тканью. От этого пробивало волнами удовольствия куда-то внутрь, он постепенно чувствовал, как движение ощущается ниже. Мукуро накрыл его член ладонью, лениво погладил и, повернув голову, чуть приподнявшись, задумчиво посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Всё равно ебал бы. У тебя не упал от париков. – С видом умудренного профессора выдал сию гениальную мысль Рокудо. Хибари где-то с секунду соображал, какую эмоцию у него вызывает этот бред, а потом ткнул иллюзиониста себе в плечо, сжав руку на заднице, и хмыкнул.  
\- Я тебя трахал через несколько месяцев после Вендиче, ты реально думаешь, что меня бы напугал тупой парик? – Мукуро ухмыльнулся, ведя носом по разлету ключиц Кёи – будто крыльям – и спокойно признал.  
\- Не думаю. – Принятие. То, за что он был благодарен Хибари больше всего. С ним непросто.  
\- Мукуро.  
\- М? – Поднял взгляд Рокудо, всё ещё издевательски гладя его член.  
\- Мы так не потрахаемся. – Рокудо фыркнул, завозился, заворчал, мол «нашел, из-за чего переживать». Стянул с него штаны и белье, тряхнул волосами, картинно прогнувшись в спине. О, нет, он ошибался.  
\- Начну с минета. И если ты потом не захочешь меня ебать – я куплю чертов парик!  
Никаких париков вместо волос, сжимая в руках которые, можно было заставить Мукуро стонать, принимая его член горлом. 

Рокудо тихо посапывал ему в лоб, прижимая к себе, и Хибари, засыпая, думал только об одном: для других Мукуро – цунами, океанские глубины, утягивающие на дно, губительное течение и режущие кожу песчинками вихри. Но для него он – тёплый морской ветер, ласково треплющий волосы, иногда усиливающийся, чтобы напомнить о потенциальной опасности. О своей природе. И совершенно естественно, что он не сможет его укротить. Но с каждым днём нарастала уверенность, что ветру нравилось быть его парикмахером.  
Удивительная дозволенность и оказанное доверие.  
\- Спи уже. – Прошептал недовольно Мукуро, подоткнув Хибари одеяло и нежно поцеловав в нос. Почувствовал напряжение и выплыл из сна.   
Хибари обнял его и расслабился, позволяя разморенному теплом телу обмякнуть, а сознанию отключиться. За что, а за их целостность, в присутствии Рокудо, можно было не переживать. Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало.


End file.
